Heat
by Snuckyocookies
Summary: What happens when two people let the summer's heat wave get the best of them? A whole lotta trouble.


_Just a lil oneshot. I got the idea yesterday seeing as how the heat has been cookin my ass down here for the past 2 weeks. So i'm like hey, why not write about that. And this is what came about. I'm not really feeling this one to much though since i sorta rushed it, but I decided I needed to write SOMETHING since i haven't, plus nobody's been really updating anything. I guess we're all suffering from the same writer's block :( Anyways there is some sexual content in this. Not much but it's still there, so if you don't like it turn your ass back now. Sorry to sound rude, but i dont want anyone chewing my ass out for it. Now that that's all taken care of on to the disclaimer._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO AARON MCGRUDER**

* * *

It was just, _To_. _Damn_. _Hot_.

The heat was a terrible thing. It was like this invisible monster you couldn't see coming until WHAM! It comes out of nowhere and just drains all your energy, disabling you from doing anything but just sitting there and getting cooked to death. Which was exactly what 23 yr old Jazmine Dubois was doing.

She laid back on the sofa looking up helplessly at the ceiling fan, which was doing nothing to help cool off her overly heated body, but instead just blow more of the very hot air in her face that she was so desperately trying to escape. With the AC broken, fans and open windows were her only friend. Winter there may have been a bad ass but summer time was the queen of all evil.

Feeling herself become more dehydrated by the second in the triple digit weather she finally made herself go get some water. The mulatto stuck her more than usual frizzy curled head in the cool depths of the freezer, taking in all the cold air she could get as it whisked past her flushed face. Wishing the rest of her body could feel it just as her upper half was.

It wasn't until the opening of the front door interrupted her thoughts did she open her eyes and remember her real reason for going to the freezer in the first place. However her attention was just barely diverted to who was entering once she realized who the culprit was. She was in no mood to talk to said person, so her head remained submerged in the top part of the fridge.

The door closed shut with a familiar thud and Jazmine didn't even try to muster up the energy to move. What was he gonna say when he saw her leaned over like that? Who cared? She was still mad at him from the argument they had earlier that day. The only sad thing was, she couldn't even remember what made her mad at him in the first place. But either way she was still mad, so his opinion didn't matter to her at the moment.

The minute Huey stepped foot in the kitchen he spotted Jazmine slumped over with her head stuck in the freezer, butt poked out with nothing more on than a tank top and some short shorts. He was almost glad she couldn't see the red tint spread across his cheeks from the sight. He couldn't blame her though, for dressing so scarcely. He himself was about 5 seconds away from taking off his already unbuttoned shirt. But being the grave type of person he was he quickly regained his composure before letting her know he was behind her.

"Jazmine," he greeted moving to take a seat at the table, reaching for his daily read.

"Huey," she muffled from within the freezer.

Huey stopped short and glanced at his companion. She was mad at him. He could just tell. His words weren't in vain when he said so long ago that the heat makes people crazy. Though he was still surprised she was still mad from this morning. This was Jazmine we were talking about. However the weather was obviously getting to her too. But just to be sure his accusations were right…

"I guess you're still mad at me huh? He interrogated. He glanced behind his shoulder just in time to see her jerk her head out of the freezer and give him a look that was so cold it could give you frostbite. A look that said everything.

He turned back to his paper, unscathed by her biting gaze, and flipped a page as if nothing happened. That gesture in its own annoyed Jazmine to no end. She had to bite her tongue before she ended up calling him an "insensitive bastard" to his face, but instead she took her ice water out and slammed the freezer door shut. She was sure a few things were rattled and banged up inside but she didn't care.

"Was that really necessary? His voice remained unwavering, yet still held a tone that just dripped with smug sarcasm. Jazmine could just feel her blood pressure rising a bit. She narrowed her eyes at the back of his untamed afro. "I don't know, you tell me Huey." She responded in the same sarcasm.

Huey, finally giving an inkling to care, put his paper down and turned to the irate woman. His intense shade of burgundy eyes landing on her fiery green ones.

"Jazmine, it is _to damn hot_ for this. So I suggest you tell me what your problem is before it escalates," His voice resounding in irritance.

"My problem!? You're the problem!" she shouted pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"I'm the problem?" he asked desperately trying to hold his temper. "Tell me, how am I the problem?! What did I do to you?" his voice rose a bit.

Jazmine stopped short a minute and thought. She really didn't know why he was the cause of all her distress, he just was. But she couldn't tell him that. It wasn't a plausible enough excuse for her outburst. So she thought of something else. Huey, taking her sudden quietness as her answer, spoke up. "See, you can't even think of anything. I think your only real problem is the fact that you're being real petty," he finished crossing his arms.

The next thing that happened was a total reflex. She didn't even realize what she did until she heard him yell "Jazmine what the hell?!" in her ear. All she saw was Huey's very confused looking face and chest dripping wet with him taking his shirt off. She tried not to laugh but she just couldn't help it. The whole situation was just to funny all of the sudden. Just splashing a bottle of water on him like that. She had to turn around from him and muffle her giggles in her hand.

Huey probably would've been a lot angrier if it wasn't as hot as it was out, but the water actually felt good so it didn't bother him too much. Though he did want to give her a taste of her own medicine, especially since she was just over there having a good ol' time laughing at him.

"You think this is funny?" he questioned inching closer to her.

Jazmine turned around and waved her hands up in defense still in a fit of giggles, " Ha aha, no hah, I don't think ahhaha it's funny," she shook her head and wiped a tear from her eye.

Huey immediately took his chance and cornered her against the sink, while she remained oblivious to his actions.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry," she laughed lightly "I shouldn't have.. thrown..my water.. on…. you," her apology was chopped up by the sight she witnessed before her. Her breath caught in her throat. All of a sudden her heart rate seemed to quicken while looking his physique up and down carefully. The water just seemed to enhance the effect. She felt like a helpless schoolgirl under his potent gaze. And he wasn't making things any better breathing on her neck like he was…

"So just how sorry are you?" his breath tickled her ear, sending shivers all down her spine.

"Real, sorry," she breathed almost inaudibly.

"Is that right," his arms reached around either side of her body, blocking her from moving anywhere. Not that she minded.

"Mmhmm," she replied, to caught up to even realize what his hands were doing.

"So you got anymore tricks up your sleeve?" He was way to close to contact. Anymore teasing and she was sure she was gonna pounce him.

"Not that I can think of," sher trailed a finger up his chest. How about you?"

"Just one,"

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" her eyes gleamed with eagerness.

"This," He grabbed the nozzle from the sink and turned the water on.

"What? Ahhhahhhhahhhhhhha!! Huuuueeeeeyyyyyy STTOOOOPPPP!!"Jazmine screeched at the top of her lungs hoping away from him and his water assault on her. She honestly hadn't expected this, especially from him of all people. She was completely drenched from head to toe. Way worse then what she did to him. But she had to admit, he did get her pretty good.

"Ok Huey, you win. I surrender," Jazmine laughed as she wrung her hair out. Huey eyed her skeptically, almost as if her motives were untrustworthy. Deciding that he was in the clear he walked towards the closet and dragged the mop out. He halted when he saw her go towards the room.

"So you're not gonna help me clean this up? You know I didn't do all of this," he smirked a bit.

"I'll help," she replied after a moment back still turned from him. "But right after you help me with something,"

Huey pricked an eyebrow up in suspicion. "Help you with what?" he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"This," she pulled the clingy shirt up and over her body and threw it on the cold floor beneath her soles. Showing off that black brassiere that hugged her chest snuggly.

Huey quickly abandoned the mop and let it fall to the floor.

Maybe the heat wasn't so bad after all..

* * *

_Blaaahh, sorry if either one seemed a bit ooc. I just wanted to play around with Jazmine's angry feelings since it seemed fun and not done much. The whole water thing i hadn't expected to end so soon like that but w/e. Hope it didn't dissapoint you to much RnR's are appreciated though :)_


End file.
